Blessed New Year
by Mache-chin
Summary: Lucy teve a vida mudada de forma radical por Natsu, e ela pretende contar para todos como tudo aconteceu, desde o seu primeiro encontro até o momento mais íntimo dos dois. - Tem mais casais além de Natsu e Lucy.


**1: Fairy Tail não me pertence, mas se fosse o caso os casais aqui mencionados já estariam tendo o seu momento de glória e Natsu estaria na farra com a Lucy!**

**2: A história é baseada no filme "De Repente é Amor".**

**3: A fic é U.A. (Universo Alternativo), então ninguém aqui é mago e menos ainda eles se conhecem do jeito tradicional da história original.**

**4: Lisanna e Loki são mencionados momentaneamente no percurso.**

* * *

**Oneshot**

_Uma pessoa não pode viver sempre da mesma maneira. É natural do ser humano evoluir, mudar e se adaptar. Portanto, uma garota que passa todo o seu tempo de colégio conhecida por "delinquente fácil" teria a tendência de moldar radicalmente a sua personalidade e virar uma adulta inteligente, responsável e afetuosa, certo? Pois é... Mas a história que eu vou contar não é sobre um desses casos. A menina virou garota, esta se tornou mulher e tudo continua igual._

_Igual porque ela não mudou muito... Mas sua história de amor sim! Por que eu sei disso?_

_Porque essa garota SOU EU._

_..._

_{Sete Anos Atrás}_

_- Eu nunca mais quero te ver! Você é um saco, Lucy!_

_- E você um idiota! – e um copo de refrigerante desperdiçado sobre o carro de um ex._

_É... A minha vida não foi lá muito fácil. Pra começar, os meus pais se divorciaram lá por volta dos meus cinco anos de idade. Eu não posso culpar a minha mãe por ter largado meu pai, afinal, ninguém mais do que eu sabe como ele é insuportável! Ainda criança, eu o via sempre trancado naquela porcaria de escritório onde vivia trabalhando pra manusear a empresa da sua família. Uma vez eu fiquei preocupada e fui levar um lanche para que comesse._

_Antes que tivesse a oportunidade de lembra-lo que era o meu aniversário, ele jogou toda a comida no chão e me mandou deixa-lo em paz. Foi uma vez para nunca mais... Quando minha mãe morreu ele casou de novo, com uma mulher igualmente rica, mas que perde feio para Layla, a minha mãe, em matéria de beleza! A questão é que ele casou tão rápido que me fez pensar que ele realmente não amava a minha mãe como eu achava. Isso me deixou revoltada!_

_Aos dezoito anos, Lucy Heartifilia saiu de casa e pediu carona ao seu ex-namorado para o aeroporto, onde eu iria viajar para Nova York e resolver um assunto pessoal meu. Como devem ter percebido, o idiota me dispensou na entrada do aeroporto, o que acarretou no vidro do carro dele melecado de refrigerante! Mesmo assim, ele já tinha cumprido o seu papel e eu só precisava embarcar no avião e ir embora. Foi quando, esperando em um banco, eu vi um cara me olhando._

_Ele logo desviou o olhar quando percebeu que eu estava o encarando, o que me chamou a atenção, porque pelo jeito como ele se vestia, a pouca roupa pra um tempo frio de Nova York, parecia mais um rebelde, do jeitinho que eu gostava. Hoje eu me sinto atraída por caras que são decididos, mas que preferem deixar as coisas rolarem naturalmente. Ele preferia fazer planos... O nome era Natsu Dragneel. Eu não me importei muito com isso quando entramos no avião._

_O nome dele não era interessante, porque eu estava me sentindo frustrada por dentro. Ele parecia ter visto o show que eu dei fora do aeroporto, então, pra não deixar barato, eu só esperei. No momento conveniente em que um gordão da cadeira na frente dele deitou, a bebida sobre a tampa de apoio atrás da cadeira do cara derramou em cima dele e foi preciso ir ao banheiro para limpar. Eu simplesmente o segui e bati na porta. Quando ele abriu, eu entrei na cabine e..._

_Bem... Basta dizer que o voo foi interessante. Quando pousamos, eu sentei bem na borda da esteira, esperando as minhas malas, e ele logo veio até mim. Nós ficamos quietos um pouco, eu de cabeça baixa e ele me encarando. Parecia esperar o momento certo de falar._

_- Oi. Eu... – ele estragou todo um clima típico de romances de verão._

_- Não...! – eu levantei a cabeça com uma expressão bem apática – Você estragou tudo!_

_- Estraguei? Estraguei o que?_

_- Nós só ficaríamos juntos e depois iríamos embora sem nos conhecer. Mas, é claro, você tinha que vir se apresentar!... Agora estragou o nosso segredinho. – eu peguei as malas._

_- Sei... – ele recolheu as dele depois – Na verdade... Eu acho que a aeromoça viu a gente._

_- Então ela tem que morrer. – o meu sorriso foi discreto, mas ele quase riu._

_- Eu sou o Natsu. Natsu Dragneel, mas pode me chamar de Natsu._

_- Prazer. – eu apertei sua mão, mas continuei calada, o que deve ter esclarecido pra ele que não ia arrancar nada de mim a menos que eu quisesse contar._

_- Vai pegar o trem? – eu confirmei com a cabeça e simplesmente sai andando._

_Nós sentamos a uma velhinha de distância um do outro. Não, você não entendeu errado! Foi uma velhinha de distância mesmo: tinha uma senhora de idade avançada entre nós. Ele me pareceu meio enjoado, mas Natsu ficou me olhando uma hora sim e outra não, até essa senhora perceber e virar na direção dele sorrindo._

_- Você quer sentar ao lado da sua namorada? – eu o encarei e ergui uma sobrancelha, mas ele sorriu e voltou a olhar a velhinha._

_- Isso seria muito bom senhora, obrigado. – eles trocaram de canto, mas eu permaneci na minha – Então Natsu, o que você faz? – ele puxou assunto – Está à Nova York a trabalho? Eu? Ah, obrigado por perguntar! – ele foi se respondendo no meu lugar, o que me fez rir – Não. Na verdade, eu vim visitar a minha irmãzinha, Wendy, que mora com nosso avô para estudar na escola que ela mesma escolheu._

_- E você ainda mora com os seus pais? – por um instante, pensei vê-lo segurar um vômito._

_- Por enquanto... – ele pareceu sorrir quando me ouviu perguntar – Nós moramos em São Francisco. – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, mas fiquei calada depois disso._

_- Qual o seu signo? – o trem parou e a minha voz saiu._

_- Depende. Eu sou de Leão, mas gosto de dizer pros outros que nasci no ano do Dragão no horóscopo chinês. – ele riu e eu maneei a cabeça, mesmo rindo também._

_- Leão não é muito compatível comigo. – antes que ele pudesse responder, eu saí do trem, mas antes de ir me virei – Eu sou Lucy._

_- Eu nunca imaginaria Lucy... Talvez Luigi._

_- Não seja bobo. – eu ri e saí andando, sem olhar para trás._

_Eu viajei à Nova York para visitar o túmulo da minha mãe. Ela foi enterrada no jardim da nossa casa, já que morávamos em uma mansão graças ao grande lucro com os negócios da família, mas o meu pai cometeu uma burrice de se meter com péssimos sócios. Quando ele foi roubado, nós tivemos que transferir o túmulo dela para um cemitério local, porque a mansão foi confiscada. Eu levei flores azuis, porque ela adorava azul, e passei um tempo conversando._

_Para muita gente isso pode ser idiotice, como falar com plantas ou animais, porque todos nós sabemos que por mais que falemos, eles não vão responder, mas eu acho tranquilizante. Até, admito, escrevo cartas para ela, contando tudo o que me acontece de mais especial, como em um diário onde eu escrevo e apenas nós duas podemos ler! A minha diversão é escrever romances. E já estou prestes a publicar um, mas isso não importa agora..._

_Quando eu estava saindo do cemitério, o meu pai ligou e me disse que queria marcar um encontro comigo na frente do seu restaurante favorito para me apresentar a minha madrasta, já que eu ainda não tive a "sorte" de conhecê-la. Por falta de desculpa, eu fui. Esperando na porta de entrada do dito restaurante, Natsu apareceu do nada e nós começamos a conversar até eles se aproximarem. Então me ocorreu um brilhante plano..._

_- Gente, vocês se importam se eu não almoçar com vocês?_

_- Ah Lucy, nós desmarcamos compromissos para vir te ver! – é difícil até hoje aceitar que essas palavras vieram da boca do homem sempre ocupado com os negócios da família Heartifilia._

_- Eu sei, eu sei, mas... – e então Natsu e eu nos olhamos – Você se importa se eu contar?_

_- Ah... – ele pareceu confuso, mas entrou na onda – Não, tudo bem, conta..._

_- Olha só... É que o Natsu precisa receber uns exames e ele acabou de me perguntar se eu posso acompanha-lo. – houve silêncio – Eu sei, é assustador!... – eu fingi confortá-lo e me voltei ao "lindo casal" nos observando – Não vai demorar._

_- Oh, não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo! – minha madrasta sorriu._

_- Obrigado... – Natsu tentou sorrir, mas eu sabia que por dentro ele devia estar furioso._

_De fato, um tempo mais tarde, enquanto caminhávamos, ele brigou comigo por ter criado uma má primeira impressão. Nós conversamos até a hora em que ele me falou das suas metas._

_- Que metas? – eu questionei; um pouquinho interessada, muito mais curiosa._

_- Ah, eu quero ser normal, como todas as outras pessoas. Eu quero conseguir um emprego legal; vou trabalhar ajudando as pessoas._

_- Você podia ser um palhaço pros hospitais infantis. – eu sugeri rindo e ele fechou a cara._

_- Engraçadinha... – e suspirou – Esquece... Antes eu preciso arranjar uma casa._

_- E como vai pagar uma casa sem dinheiro?_

_- O meu pai pode dar a entrada e eu pago ele depois. Você sabe, eu gosto muito dele, mas ele sempre diz que não vai estar aqui para sempre, então eu quero começar a me virar sozinho._

_- E a sua mãe? – aí sim eu estava interessada, por algum motivo._

_- Quê, somos amigos agora? – eu não respondi, mas depois nós rimos e prosseguimos a conversa até pararmos para beber em um bar._

_- Você tá sabendo que ainda é cedo para beber, né?_

_- Claro! – ele não disse mais nada, apenas sentou e bebeu dois copos de cerveja comigo – E me diz... O que vai fazer depois que se acertar de vez?_

_- Depois de conseguir um emprego e uma casa, vou arrumar uma namorada._

_- Que meigo. – eu ri, bebendo outro gole de cerveja._

_- O que? – eu o encarei e ele riu com indignação – Você acha mesmo que depois de ter um lugar muito legal pra morar e um trabalho genial, eu ainda vou ter dificuldade de arrumar uma garota? – a balconista assistia tudo morrendo de achar graça._

_- Eu acho mais fácil você comprar um carro._

_- Eu tenho enjoo a meios-de-transporte... – o encarei incrédula._

_- Isso é sério? – ele confirmou com a cabeça, bebendo a cerveja – Cada um com a sua..._

_- Pois é, mas isso não vem ao caso. – ele pegou caneta e um bloquinho de papel no bolso e começou a escrever qualquer coisa._

_- O que está fazendo? – ele me entregou o papel que destacou e eu li – O que é isso?_

_- É o número atual da minha casa. Eu vou conseguir me acertar na vida dentro de cinco a seis anos, no máximo. Então, daqui a uns seis anos, você vai ligar pra esse número e o meu pai dará o número do meu telefone. Quando a minha bela esposa atender, você pergunta para onde deve mandar os vinte dólares que me deve._

_- Vinte? Pensei que fosse ser um empresário cheio da grana._

_- Então... Cinquenta. – nós rimos e eu peguei meu copo de cerveja e ele o seu._

_- Fechado. – nós brindamos e saímos do bar, caminhando até a estação de trem mais perto – Você carrega sempre essa câmera?_

_- É. – eu tirei a câmera pendurada no pescoço dele e aproveitei pra desenrolar seu cachecol – Ei, não pega nisso! Foi presente do meu pai!_

_- Que nervosinho! Eu não vou roubá-lo, só vou arrumar. – coloquei o cachecol de volta no pescoço dele e amarrei de um jeito mais bonitinho – Você é muito atraente!_

_Ele corou, mas não me respondeu, apenas saiu andando na frente. Eu o segui logo atrás, tirando várias fotos. Quando chegamos à estação, devolvi a câmera e lhe dei um selinho._

_- Não! – eu o impedi de abrir a boca para falar qualquer coisa – Vai estragar tudo. – ele apenas sorriu e eu correspondi, indo embora pouco depois._

_{Três Anos Depois}_

_Após voltar para Los Angeles, o meu real lar, eu me revi com minhas amigas e consegui um belo apartamento em pouco tempo, pagando o aluguel nada barato com meu salário de atriz. Perto do Ano Novo, eu estava já namorando um cara há dois anos, Loki. Ele sempre vinha me ver no apartamento... Foi então que, um belo dia, resolveu me dispensar, sem mais nem menos._

_- Eu nunca gostei dele! Eu só não quis te dizer pra não ficar magoada._

_- Vamos, admita Levy, todos achavam o cara legal!_

_- E foi legal o que ele fez agora, Erza?_

_Levy Mcgarden e Erza Scarlet. As minhas duas melhores amigas. Levy é uma professora de escola particular e também ensina em faculdade. Erza é a conhecidíssima modelo da revista Magic of Fairies, que é distribuída em todo o mundo. Inclusive, a sua estilista, Bisca, é minha vizinha! Tanto Erza quanto Levy tinham uma visão semelhante do Loki: cara boa pinta, bom de pegada, bom de cama... Playboy! Se ele me traia eu não sei, mas o maior vício dele é mulher!_

_- Tudo bem, é um problema meu. Eu tenho a tendência de atrair tipos como ele._

_- Mas o que vai fazer agora Lucy? – Erza me perguntou quando sentamos nas pedras da beira do mar; sempre adoramos passear na praia para uma caminhada matinal._

_- Como assim? Eu vou ficar sozinha!_

_- Mas e o Ano Novo? – Levy questionou – Não se passa a virada de ano sozinha!_

_- Ah, eu conheço um cara! Que tal um encontro às escuras?_

_- Não se faz isso nessa época do ano Erza!_

_- Por que não? – ela e Levy começaram a rebater as ideias outra vez._

_- Porque é Ano Novo! Não se joga com a sorte!_

_- Mas também não se passa o Ano Novo só!_

_- Ok, não precisam me lembrar de que eu estou sozinha! – eu parei a conversa – Vocês podem deixar, eu me viro de algum jeito...!_

_De fato, eu liguei para todos os números disponíveis na minha agenda telefônica e flertei até mesmo com os caras que atenderam as ligações no lugar dos outros pra quem estava ligando, isso se tinham voz jovem!... Por fim, eu achei o telefone do Natsu, jogado entre duas páginas. A ansiedade e o nervosismo me consumiram: eu não sabia se ligava ou deixava por isso mesmo..._

_- Alô? – quando a voz forte e masculina saiu do outro lado do fone, eu tremi._

_- Oi... – a minha voz quase não saiu, mas continuei tentando falar – Oi. O Natsu está?_

_- Está sim, só um instante. NATSU! TELEFONE! – eu tive que afastar o ouvido._

_- Alô? – a voz dele estava diferente, com certeza, mais sensual eu diria._

_- Oi, aqui é a Lucy. – ele não respondeu de imediato – Eu não sei se você vai lembrar..._

_- É a Lucy... De Nova York? – ele se lembrava de mim._

_- É sim! Olha... Eu queria saber se você já tem planos pro Ano Novo._

_- Não. Por quê? Quer me convidar para ir a algum lugar? – o objetivo era esse mesmo, mas quando ele disse me pareceu uma atitude muito mais vergonhosa._

_- É. Quer dizer, se estiver livre! Eu não queria te deixar longe da sua família..._

_- Não, tudo bem! A minha irmãzinha também vai passar o réveillon comemorando com as amigas. Onde é que você tá? Eu vou aí te ver._

_Eu dei para ele o endereço da minha casa e o cara saiu mesmo de São Francisco até Los Angeles só pra me ver! Ou era o que eu pensava... Quando ele chegou e apertou o interfone, eu abri o portão e sai. Sem chance de um percurso que ele levaria pelo menos três dias de carro para chegar, vir aparecer aqui em uma hora! Na porta, eu dei de cara com um homem diferente._

_- Oi. – ele estendeu a mão sorrindo._

_- Oi... – eu olhei para os lados – Eu sou a Lucy._

_- Eu sei. Sou eu, o Natsu!_

_- Você não é o Natsu. – eu respondi rindo e foi quando o verdadeiro Natsu saiu detrás da árvore no jardim do térreo._

_- Ah! Só isso? Eu pensei que você fosse convidá-lo para entrar! – nós rimos – Esse é o Gajeel. Ele é um amigo meu._

_- Eu te disse que ela não ia acreditar._

_- Não ia mesmo! Você não é tão bonito quanto o Gajeel. – nós dois rimos do Natsu._

_- Continua engraçadinha... Mas tá diferente. Pra melhor._

_- Você também. Gostei do seu cabelo! – Gajeel deve ter percebido que estava sobrando._

_- Então gente, eu já vou indo. Vou encontrar ainda o Alzack e o Jellal pra beber._

_- Ah, espera! – eu o chamei de volta – Você disse Alzack e Jellal?_

_- Disse. Por quê? Você os conhece?_

_- Se forem Alzack Connell e Jellal Fernandes._

_- São sim. Você os conhece de onde?_

_- O Alzack é marido da minha vizinha, a Bisca. Já devem ter visto fotos dela na revista Magic of Fairies; ela é a estilista da Erza._

_- Ah é, Erza! – Natsu de repente se manifestou – Eu acho a Erza demais! Então a estilista dela é sua vizinha? Ela bem que podia nos apresentar pra ela..._

_- Na verdade, a Erza é uma amiga minha. – os dois me olharam como se fosse um ser de outro planeta, o que me fez rir – Ela vai estar hoje na festa do pijama da prima de outra amiga minha. É a festa que eu queria te convidar Natsu!_

_- Oh, que demais! Você é dez, Lucy!_

_- Eu sei. – ri – Ah Gajeel, se quiser pode vir também. Eu sei que a Bisca vai com o Alzack por ter sido convidada. O Jellal é o namorado da própria Erza, então ele vai também. A Levy me mandou convidar quem mais quisesse ir._

_- Quem é Levy? – ele se apressou em perguntar._

_Hoje eu imagino que Levy já tinha um enorme poder de boa influência sobre o Gajeel mesmo antes deles se conhecerem, porque ele ignorou tudo o que eu disse só pra saber, antes de tudo, quem era ela! Ou isso, ou ele estava louco atrás de companhia pro Ano Novo, uma teoria que não pode ser descartada. Mas a Levy prefere pensar que ele se apaixonou pelo nome dela...!_

_- É a minha outra amiga, que tem essa prima que vai dar a festa._

_- Ah tá... Tudo bem, eu vou. Obrigado por me convidar!_

_- Tudo bem. – eu sorri – Tchau. Foi um prazer te conhecer._

_- Você também. – ele beijou minha bochecha e foi embora acenando – Até mais!_

_- Tchau Gajeel! Valeu pela carona! – Natsu gritou acenando e depois virou para mim – Mesmo eu tendo passado mal... – ele completou baixinho e eu ri – Posso entrar?_

_- Ah, claro! – dei passagem – Você arrepiou esse cabelo de propósito pra vir me ver?_

_- Claro que não! – consegui fazê-lo corar – E você? Passa maquiagem pra ficar em casa?_

_Foi a minha vez de corar. Ele sempre soube como me deixar nervosa, mesmo sem querer. Nós saímos para jantar antes da festa do pijama, e quando fomos usamos meu carro pra chegar à casa da Juvia, a prima da Levy. No caminho nós continuamos a conversa para distrair o Natsu. Ele passava mal mesmo usando qualquer meio de transporte, e ainda hoje aguenta mais mesmo é o avião. De resto, ele enjoa e eu preciso chamar a sua atenção com qualquer conversa!_

_- E então, como vai sua vida? Tem algum namorado?_

_- Eu não vou te contar nada, pode ir desistindo!_

_- Eu preciso conversar com você, se não vou acabar vomitando no seu vidro!_

_- Que nojo! – nós rimos – Mas sobre isso não... – houve uma pausa – Só se me contar da sua vida também. – ele me encarou e nós sorrimos._

_- Fechado. – eu voltei a olhar para frente – Dá pra reduzir um pouco a velocidade?_

_- Eu estou tentando chegar lá o mais rápido possível pra você não fazer nenhum estrago nos meus carpetes novos!_

_- Mas quanto mais rápido o veículo vai, pior eu fico!_

_- Dessa eu não sabia. – ri e reduzi a velocidade – Vai demorar mais pra chegar!_

_- Tudo bem... Vai me distraindo._

_- Ah não! Por que eu tenho que contar primeiro?_

_- Eu te pago um sorvete se você me deixar escutar a sua voz!_

_- Se você prometesse me ouvir, eu te deixaria escutá-la todos os dias de graça!_

_- Eu prometo. – não sei se ele se tocou, mas me fez corar outra vez._

_- Ok... – eu suspirei – Estou solteira. Terminei o namoro de dois anos com um cara faz pouco tempo, o Loki._

_- Você o chutou? – os nossos olhares se encontraram brevemente, mas eu desviei – Não, ele te chutou! – aquilo era uma afirmação._

_- É... Ele me deixou. – o falso sorriso era evidente._

_- Amava ele? – outra pergunta constrangedora._

_- Não! – a resposta saiu firme, mas demorada – Sei lá... Talvez só estivesse apaixonada._

_- Só queria o corpo dele? Lucy, sua imoral! – ele riu enquanto eu tentei bater nele._

_- Seu chato! – ri de volta – E você? Tem namorada?_

_- Tinha... – foi sua vez de desviar o olhar – Lisanna... Ela me deixou também._

_- Amava ela? – ele me encarou com um meio sorriso e eu ri._

_- Achava que sim... Sabe, ela era ligada em planos tanto quanto eu, mas no caso dela era para planejar tudo mesmo, até o local onde íamos parar para abastecer o carro quando fôssemos viajar! Um dia, quando estava chovendo e estávamos no meio da estrada..._

_Ele continuou falando dela por pelo menos uns cinco minutos, até eu resolver ligar o meu rádio. Não sabia a razão naquela hora, mas estava sem paciência para escutá-lo falar de outra garota. Depois eu achei que provavelmente fosse por ter terminado o namoro faz pouco tempo... A questão é que quando nós chegamos à casa de Juvia, já fomos recepcionados pela própria de camisola e convidados a entrar e esperar na sala de estar pelo restante dos convidados._

_Já estavam lá Levy, que obviamente dormiu logo na casa da prima para preparar tudo um pouco antes, Erza com Jellal e um cara que eu não conhecia. Eu fui até o sofá e sentei ao lado da Levy, com Natsu ao meu lado. Ela me puxou para o lado e nós começamos a conversar._

_- Quem é esse cara? – nós começamos a encarar o homem sentado na poltrona._

_- Ah, é o Gray Fullbuster. Ele era o seu "encontro as escuras" que a Erza conhece. Ele é um amigo antigo dela e também o seu vizinho. Você não quis, e parece que a Juvia já tá de olho nele! – nós rimos vendo a prima de Levy sentada no braço da poltrona e quase caindo em cima dele tentando chamar sua atenção – Mas pelo visto, você arranjou um acompanhante ótimo!_

_- Ah, é... – eu olhei de banda para Natsu e o vi fazendo gracinhas para os outros rirem._

_- Quem é ele? – tomei um susto quando Erza pulou do sofá onde estava com Jellal e veio até nós, assim que Natsu mudou de canto._

_- É um velho amigo, gente!... – eu ri e elas riram junto._

_- Eu queria ter um velho amigo assim! – Levy sacudiu meu braço._

_- Quem é ele? – Erza chamou a nossa atenção para presenciar o momento em que Natsu subiu em uma cadeira e começou a dançar com cara de palhaço._

_- O nome dele é Natsu. Eu o conheci quando viajei pra Nova York._

_- E ele veio de Nova York até Los Angeles pra te ver?_

_- Não né, Erza? Ele mora em São Francisco com seu pai, mas os dois vieram passar um tempo em Los Angeles para cuidar do avô do Natsu, que está doente. Ele morava em Nova York e cuidava da irmãzinha do Natsu enquanto ela tava estudando, mas parece que ela já se formou e agora eles vão se mudar todos para Los Angeles._

_- Então você tem uma chance de ficar com ele. – Erza sorriu e nós três rimos baixinho._

_Foi quando a campainha tocou, anunciando a chegada de Gajeel. Eu imediatamente pedi a ajuda de Natsu para apresenta-lo a todos e fiz questão que Levy e ele se conhecessem quando senti como ela estava interessada! Cinco minutos depois a Bisca e o Alzack chegaram e Juvia nos pediu para trocar de roupa usando os quartos disponíveis. Eram todos suítes. Depois nós nos reunimos de volta à sala e começamos a jogar vários jogos até onze da noite._

_Mais ou menos onze e meia, estávamos no meio de um jogo empolgante proposto logo por Erza e Bisca. A estilista nos fez o favor de trazer fantasias feitas por ela mesma para a gincana. Era o seguinte: os rapazes escolhiam uma parceira, nós pregávamos cartões um na cabeça do outro com o nome de alguma coisa e tínhamos que ficar adivinhando o que era por três dicas que o parceiro dava. Quem perdesse tinha que vestir uma fantasia escolhida na sorte._

_Quem a escolhia também era o parceiro. Porém, ainda tinha uma aposta entre homens e mulheres para ver qual grupo pagava o jantar do primeiro dia do ano para o resto da galera. Jellal estava vestido como um príncipe graças a Erza, enquanto que Alzack se fantasiou de caubói à escolha de Bisca e Gajeel foi obrigado a usar uma roupa de roqueiro. As garotas é quem estavam ganhando, mas quanto as duplas, a competição era entre Natsu e eu e Gray e Juvia._

_Se Gray dormisse pelado, a brincadeira acabaria na hora, mas ele já estava usando apenas uma cueca boxer: sinal de perigo! Alguém ia desmaiar – eu apostaria na Juvia – e os rapazes já iam cair de pau em cima dele! Enfim... Na vez de Gray e Juvia, ele acertou que era um cubo de gelo, como dizia o cartão, e ela também adivinhou ser um copo d'água. Chegada a minha vez e a do Natsu, ele encaixou o cartão na caixinha presa à minha cabeça por um elástico e eu fiz igual._

_A gente saiu só chutando uma coisa atrás da outra, e eram três tentativas pra acertar por dica. Nós estávamos craques no jogo, porém, os últimos cartões eram difíceis! Acabou que bem aos típicos quarenta e cinco do segundo tempo, ele acertou dizer que era um dragão, mas eu..._

_- Presta muita atenção agora Lucy! É a sua última chance!_

_- Eu sei Juvia, não faz pressão! – eu gritei e depois suspirei – Dá uma dica fácil Natsu!_

_- Tudo bem, olha!... – ele pausou; nós devíamos estar com uma cara de concentração bem hilária – Você é... Gostosa._

_Cara, o silêncio reinou naquela sala! O Natsu mal percebeu como a frase soou estranha e muito pervertida até todo mundo começar a rir! Eu própria, mesmo tendo corado um bocado, me acabei de rir da sua cara sem graça! Depois de uns dez minutos tirando sarro dele, nós logo fomos acalmando a respiração e voltamos ao jogo. Eu pedi pra ele repetir todas as dicas que já tinham saído, e era algo permitido. Ele repetiu tudo de uma vez._

_- Então me deixe ver se entendi... Eu sou de comer, moro na água e sou gostosa?... – não deu pra segurar e todo mundo começou a rir de novo – Tá bom gente!... Cala a boca! – era meio difícil pedir silêncio segurando a barriga – Ai, tá bom, eu vou acabar rolando no chão de novo!..._

_- Foram as melhores dicas que eu pude dar! – Natsu estava com um biquinho lindo._

_- Admita Natsu, as suas dicas são péssimas! – Gray continuou rindo._

_- Como quando saiu pra ela o cartão de "blusa" e você disse "Estou te usando!". – Erza já estava tendo que se segurar no namorado pra não cair._

_- E a vez em que foi "fogão"? E ele disse "Você é acesa por baixo!". – Bisca bateu palmas._

_- Não, o pior mesmo foi "banana"! – Gajeel comentou, balançando a cabeça em não – Ele inventa logo de fazer mímica e começou a apontar, falando "É parecido com um (...)"..._

_- Ok, chega! – eu precisei interromper a algazarra – Vamos terminar logo isso!... Então, eu devo ser um bicho marinho... Já tentei maçã antes e da última vez foi camarão... – todos se calaram esperando minha resposta; se não fosse cômico seria trágico – Eu sou uma baleia!_

_Teve gente que caiu na gargalhada e outros fizeram vaia. Natsu fez os dois e ainda fez a questão de pegar a caixa que escolheu com as próprias mãos e me entregar. Mas antes que eu a abrisse, Juvia levantou do tapete e bateu com uma colher na taça cheia de champanhe para pedir atenção. Só faltavam cinco minutos para meia-noite. Ela ligou a tevê e nós ficamos ouvindo um locutor do show ao vivo de uma banda, tocando perto da praia, anunciar a contagem regressiva._

_Nós rimos e nos abraçamos, alguns fizeram discurso e fomos embora por volta de uma da manhã ainda, depois de muito champanhe e petisco. Gray acabou ficando lá pela casa de Juvia, o que resultou na expulsão da Levy. Eu ia sugerir que ela dormisse comigo, mas Gajeel foi mais rápido e se ofereceu para leva-la para casa. Bisca e Alzack saíram bêbados da festa, suspeito eu; nisso o réveillon dos dois deve ter durado até de manhã!... Erza e Jellal voltaram juntos._

_Ela saiu logo anunciando que a casa ia ficar três vezes mais desarrumada do que já estava, e que depois os dois fariam mais uma "devastação" no apartamento dele. Deu inveja! Por quê? É que o Natsu simplesmente preferiu pegar uma carona com o Gajeel pra voltar para casa, me dizendo não querer ser abusado comigo, e eu voltei pra cama sem companhia. Também acabei nem usando a fantasia, mas a Levy disse que ia guardar e me entregar depois._

_- Natsu, foi muito bom te rever! – nós nos abraçamos._

_- Idem! – ele sorriu, o seu típico sorriso maroto – Eu queria poder conversar mais, só que eu tenho que viajar cedo amanhã, então...!_

_- Opa, espera aí, viajar? Pra onde?_

_- Nova York. Eu não te disse? Eu tenho uma apresentação para fazer lá, pro meu negócio de correio eletrônico. – ele me entregou o cartão que tinha planejado para a publicidade._

_Tinha o nome da empresa de correspondência: "Happy Mail"; uma frase bem inteligente: "Nós levamos a felicidade até você!"; e um gato azul com asas brancas como o símbolo. Aquele gatinho era meigo, mas sempre me pareceu ter um sorrisinho diabólico, do tipo de pessoa que te dá nos nervos!... Ou, no caso, um gato chato!_

_- É... Deve ter comentado... – eu dei um meio sorriso e ele beijou minha bochecha._

_- Tchau Lucy. – ele sorriu abertamente e soltou minhas mãos, entrando no carro – Espero que a gente se veja de novo! – ele gritou antes de Gajeel dar a partida._

_{Três Anos Depois}_

_A minha carreira de atriz não decolou muito bem. Eu virei fotógrafa, mas ainda moro no mesmo lugar, pagando o mesmo aluguel caro. Erza e Jellal casaram e Bisca e Alzack mudaram para uma casa, sendo que em San Diego, com os outros dois. Vez ou outra eu recebo e-mail das garotas, me contando novidades e perguntando como eu ando. Eu tento repassar todas as novas daqui. Levy e Gajeel, após dois anos de namoro, já noivaram, enquanto que Gray e Juvia..._

_Eles já casaram faz tempo e tem uma filha de dois aninhos. Todo mundo, e eu digo "todo mundo" porque a galera inteira dá uma força, sabe que ela é louca por ele! Ele também... Tanto que ela tá grávida de novo! Bom, é... Eu me comunico até mesmo com Gajeel e Juvia, mas nada do Natsu!... Nós trocamos telefones antes dele ir embora e ele até prometeu que nos veríamos outra vez, mas nenhum sinal de vida por três anos... Eu não podia ligar! O que eu ia dizer?_

_Não tinha mais desculpa, nem mesmo justificativa para responder a pergunta pra mim mesma: "Por que ligar?"? Mas eu passei um tempo sufocante esperando que ele ligasse, ou me mandasse um torpedo, quem sabe e-mail, qualquer sinal de fumaça! Eu estava aceitando mesmo acreditar em gatos voadores azuis que carregam trouxinhas cheias de cartas pelos céus para um bando de gente desesperada atrás de notícia das pessoas por quem estão amando loucamente!..._

_Foi daí que eu me toquei... Eu amo o Natsu! Não tinha que ter um motivo pra ligar, e não precisava esperar nenhum sinal de fumaça ou gato azul voador! A questão era como eu diria que o amo. Se por um lado não tinha de aguardar o dito cujo gato Happy, também ficava sem o meio seguro de saber se qualquer mensagem mandada por mim pra ele fosse chegar a tempo... Aí uma luz no fim do túnel surgiu para mim: a festa de aniversário da filha de Gray e Juvia._

_Às vezes eu servia de babá para os dois ficarem sozinhos e eles me chamaram para ser sua fotógrafa no primeiro aniversário da filhinha. Todos os amigos, vizinhos e parentes deles foram, incluindo, milagrosamente, Natsu! Foi tirando uma foto das crianças brincando na piscina que eu o vi parado do outro lado, lindo como nunca, segurando uma garotinha pela mão. Por pouco um dos pestinhas não me empurrou dentro d'água! Parte da culpa foi por eu estar babando..._

_Mas por isso ele me viu e veio andando até mim. A garotinha com ele tinha semelhança à Natsu de rosto, mas a personalidade completamente oposta! Ela estava quase encolhida atrás de suas costas, mas dava os seus sorrisos tímidos. Eu quase entrei em pânico e pulei de cabeça na piscina com a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça: Natsu havia casado! E tinha uma filha!_

_- Lucy, oi! – ele me abraçou e eu olhei diretamente para a menininha nas suas costas; os nós no meu estômago começaram a incomodar._

_- Natsu!... Oi!... – a voz quase não saia – Uau, eu nem te reconheci! Três anos parece ser sempre o suficiente pra fazer você mudar radicalmente! – eu ri – Mas pra melhor! – ele riu._

_- Você também. – só não aconteceu uma pausa dramática por causa dos gritos de todas as crianças – Ah, eu ainda não te apresentei a minha irmãzinha, a Wendy._

_- Olá senhorita Lucy. O meu irmão falou muito de você._

_- Que é isso Wendy, nem tanto!..._

_- Só repetindo seu nome, duas vezes a cada meia hora durante o percurso. – ele emburrou a cara, mas ela ignorou e voltou a sorrir para mim – Você é linda demais, como ele disse!_

_Gente, vocês não tem noção do tamanho da minha felicidade!... Eu nem sabia mais se era por saber que Wendy não é mesmo filha do Natsu ou porque ela disse que ele não parou de falar de mim, muito bem por sinal, no caminho inteiro até a festa, mas eu, literalmente, soltei uma gargalhada que fez todos ao redor pararem de conversar e me encarar. Natsu e Wendy olharam pra mim com curiosidade. Ou era de medo mesmo... Mas a questão é que eu estava contente!_

_- Desculpem...! Eu me lembrei de algo engraçado. – tomei fôlego e nós voltamos a falar – É um prazer te conhecer Wendy. O Natsu também falou muito bem de você._

_- Wendy, você pode deixar a Lucy e eu conversarmos a sós? – ela concordou com a cabeça e foi cumprimentar Gajeel – Então, como anda você?_

_- Solteira e cansada! – eu ri – Virei fotógrafa._

_- Estou vendo... Essa é uma câmera parecida com a minha._

_- Aquela que você carregava quando nos conhecemos? – ele afirmou e nós sorrimos – E você? Novidades? Nós não nos falamos faz tempo..._

_- É verdade. – ele engoliu em seco – Eu ando bem... Mas aquele meu negócio de correio eletrônico desandou. Na verdade, eu voltei de Nova York ontem e vim para a festa a pedido do Gray. Vou voltar a morar com a minha família, agora que eu tô quebrado, não tenho casa e nem sequer um plano!... – antes que eu conseguisse dizer algo, Juvia chamou a atenção de todos._

_- Tá na hora dos parabéns. – eu comentei e ele deu um meio sorriso – Tenho que..._

_- Sim, vamos lá! Não quero tirar o seu emprego, fotógrafa! – nós rimos._

_Terminada a festa, as pessoas foram saindo até só sobrar Natsu, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel e eu. Na porta da casa de Gray e Juvia, Natsu ficou fazendo gracinha para a pequena no colo da mãe, que ria sem parar. Levy se despediu da prima e eu logo em seguida. Chegada à vez de Gajeel e Wendy, minha amiga me entregou a sacola de anos atrás com a fantasia feita por Bisca para a velha gincana. Levy riu e disse não ter aberto a caixa desde que Natsu me entregou._

_A sugestão dela era para que eu usasse na noite a sós com ele, enquanto ela e Gajeel iam passar o dia com a Wendy até Natsu pegá-la na casa deles pela manhã, na hora do almoço. Ou seja: Levy estava me dando de bandeja a oportunidade de ficar com o Natsu quase um dia todo e mais a manhã seguinte para conquista-lo. Lógico, eu não recusei! Um homem morto de lindo desses e eu sendo a única solteira do grupo? É ruim!_

_Assim que Wendy se foi no carro de Gajeel com ele e Levy e já estávamos longe da casa de Gray e Juvia, eu o convidei para a minha casa e nós fomos usando meu carro até lá. Ele ainda se enjoa fácil com transportes... Quando chegamos, eu joguei os sapatos em qualquer canto, pus a câmera na mesa e tranquei a porta discretamente. Ele saiu admirando o apartamento._

_- Está um pouco diferente do que eu me lembrava, mas continua aconchegante._

_- Que bom. – "porque eu não pretendo deixar você sair daqui hoje à noite", eu completei em pensamento – Quer beber alguma coisa?_

_- Melhor não. Eu bebi demais na festa. – ele sentou no sofá e eu fui para a cozinha._

_- Pelo menos gente bêbada não liga de estar solteira! – eu gritei de lá._

_- Você tem razão. – reinou um silêncio de minutos depois disso, até eu sair da cozinha no equilibrismo pra levar uma bandeja com refrigerantes e pipoca para a sala – Vamos ver filme?_

_- É. Algum problema? Se quiser nós podemos..._

_- Não mesmo, eu quero assistir um filme com você!_

_Aquele seu sorriso me fez tremer inteira. Depois do filme, nós assistimos seriados e uns programas de comédia. Escureceu... Era hora de botar o plano em ação e mudar meu futuro!..._

_- Natsu, já está tarde, então por que você não fica aqui hoje?_

_- Está me convidando pra dormir na sua casa?_

_- Estou. Não quer ficar? – ele negou com a cabeça, abrindo um enorme sorriso._

_- Tá brincando? Eu adoro este lugar! Se você deixasse, eu me mudaria pra cá! – e foi por pouco que eu não disse que queria ele comigo._

_- Então você espera um pouco que eu vou te trazer lençóis limpos._

_Foi a minha deixa. Eu me tranquei no banheiro do meu quarto, peguei a fantasia dentro da sacola sobre a cama e comecei a me vestir. A parte mais complicada foi calçar as botas, mas terminada a operação, eu estava uma perfeita gatinha sensual, com direito a sininho no pescoço e tudo! A blusa parecia um espartilho ao contrário, com apenas os cordões impedindo os meus seios de saltarem pra fora!... A questão é que eu acabei perdendo a tiara com as orelhinhas._

_Desesperada, eu saí jogando tudo no chão e a achei debaixo do travesseiro. Foi quando o Natsu entrou no quarto, me procurando. Assim que me viu de joelhos na cama, seu queixo caiu._

_- Miau? – morta de vergonha, eu só consegui levantar as mãos/patas e miar, o deixando mudo por alguns segundos, até ele simplesmente pular na cama e me agarrar com aqueles belos olhos negros de desejo – Ei, Natsu? – eu estava nervosa e ansiosa pra saber o que ele pensava._

_- Eu vim te pedir desculpas por não termos nos comunicado antes e dizer que senti a sua falta, mas agora quero perguntar uma coisa... – eu sorri – Posso dormir com você?_

_- Claro! – eu ri e nós nos beijamos. Abençoada a fantasia que ele arrancou com os dentes!_

_**Fim**_

* * *

_**Esta é minha primeira fanfic de Fairy Tail. Eu devia ter postado esta fic antes do Ano Novo, mas aconteceu tanta coisa no meio tempo entre o Natal e o révellon que eu só consegui encerrar agora. ^^ (Obs: a fanfic foi finalizada no dia 02/01/2012) HAPPY NEW YEAR (FELIZ ANO NOVO) atrazado. ****_


End file.
